Love or Lust
by Jewel Hyuk
Summary: Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa selama ini dia juga memperhatikan hyungnya itu dari jarak yang terpisah oleh partikel semu yang membatasi perasaannya.   summary jelek   KyuWook Fanfiction   RnR please.


KYUWOOK FANFICTION [Oneshot]

**LOVE OR L****U****ST **** JoVian**

**Rated M**

Disclaimer : The boys are not mine, but story is mine!

Summary : Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa selama ini dia juga memperhatikan hyungnya itu dari jarak yang terpisah oleh partikel semu yang membatasi perasaannya

A/N : no beta and no edit. Jadi sory aja kalo hancur *bow*

.

.

.

"_Cheers..." _

Dorm Super junior di penuhi dengan euforia kemenangkan setelah mereka berhasil meraih penghargaan terbesar tahun ini. Tidak ada yang dapat menolak pesta kemenangan tersebut. Ruangan dipenuhi dengan warna kegembiraan. Botol-botol soju, minuman kaleng, cake serta makanan ringan lainnya memenuhi meja.

Seorang pria cantik yang sering disebut 'Diva' memberi solusi bodoh, gila dan _evil_. Ia menantang kepada siapa saja yang sanggup meminum soju terbanyak. Awalnya tantangan diberikan kepada Eunhyuk, namun pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu menolak.

"Aku bersumpah tidak akan menyentuh botol serta minuman menjijikkan itu," sungutnya menjauh sebelum yang lain menariknya.

Mereka mendengus kecewa. Hal itu membuat mereka teringat kepada sosok tambun dengan mengambil juara peminum terbaik; Kangin dan si pemilik killer smile yang menduduki posisi ke 2; Kibum.

Semua pandangan menoleh kepada si _innocent_ yang mereka pikir dia adalah malaikat yang di utuskan untuk menyadarkan mereka semua atas alkohol yang selalu menyisakan candu. Ternyata argumen mereka salah, si _innocent_-lah yang menempati posisi setelah Kangin dan Kibum, si kecil Ryeokie—dan sekarang adalah nomor satu karena kedua jawara tersebut untuk sementara hilang dari pandangan publik.

Dan sekarang, permainan bodoh mereka –mencari jawara baru untuk menyandang gelar 'peminum terbaik' akan dilakukan. Tentu saja si kecil Ryeokie tidak mau kalah. Semua bersorak ketika Shindong menyanggupi tantangan gila tersebut. Mereka ingin melihat siapa yang memenangkan tantangan tersebut.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu Ryeowook. Kau itu _baby_ kecil kami. Aku tidak suka melihatmu mabuk, kau akan menjadi aneh," peringat Leeteuk protektif, memegang kedua pipi Ryeowook.

Ryeowook kesal setiap kali mendengar para anggota menyebutnya bayi kecil. Hello, bukankah masih ada maknae disini? Tapi ia tidak menolak ketika yang lain menyebutnya _cute_, memang itulah kenyataannya.

"Aku ini pria dewasa, hyung. Kau tak dapat menahanku!" kesalnya menatap cemberut pada Leeteuk, tapi hal itu membuat Leeteuk tambah berpikir kalau dia adalah bayi di Super Junior. "Jangan berbuat apapun!" tahan Ryeowook ketika Leeteuk bersiap untuk memeluknya, atau menggendongnya –hal itu yang biasa dilakukan Leeteuk jika gemas pada Ryeowook.

Permainan dimulai, Shindong dan Ryeowook dikelilingi para member yang memberi mereka sorakan—dukungan. Shindong sudah menghabiskan empat botol soju sementara Ryeowook ketinggalan satu botol, namun permainan ini tidak menentukan siapa tercepat, tapi siapa yang dapat bertahan dengan menyisakan botol terbanyak.

Malangnya dengan botol ke tujuh, Shindong sudah mulai mabuk, hingga tidak dapat bertahan lama. Ia ambruk kelantai dengan cegukan berat. Leeteuk, Siwon dan Eunhyuk dengan susah payah mengangkat tubuh Shindong ke sofa terdekat.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Ryeowook? Si innocent masih melanjutkan hingga sekarang botol ke sepuluh, padahal ia sudah mabuk berat. Sungmin tidak tega melihat dogsaeng imutnya itu _overdosis_, dengan segera dihentikan aksi Ryeowook.

"Cukup! Tidak perlu melanjutkan." Ia pun menarik tangan Ryeowook dan menuntunnya untuk duduk disofa, namun Ryeowook merangkak menjauhi Sungmin hingga menempati dirinya disamping Kyuhyun. "Istirahatkan dirimu, jangan paksakan," Sungmin berkata, namun ia menyadari berbicara pada orang yang sudah mabuk, malah dirinya mendapat gurauan aneh dari Ryeowook.

Setelah semuanya puas menyaksikan permainan bodoh itu, mereka melanjutkan pesta besar tersebut hingga masing-masing mengikuti jejak Shindong dan Ryeowook yang sudah terkapar dan gurauan yang aneh. Disana, kecuali satu orang yang tidak pernah mabuk dan akan tetap sadar dengan apa yang terjadi, Eunhyuk merasa risih melihat para member mulai mabuk, ia hanya menyentuh makanan ringan dengan susu stoberi favoritnya. Dengan agak kesal, dia melangkah melewati setumpuk sampah dan Shindong disana.

"Hyuk, kemana kau akan pergi?" Sungmin sempat menghentikannya ketika ia sudah mencapai pintu. Eunhyuk pikir Sungmin juga ikut mabuk. Yah, dia yakin sepertinya Sungmin hanya mabuk ringan.

"Aku akan kembali ke kamarku." Jawabnya lalu pergi tanpa peduli pada siapa pun disana.

Sungmin hanya sedikit minum, jadi dia masih sadar dengan apa yang terjadi pada ruangan tersebut –dengan sedikit pusing dikepalanya. Keadaan sungguh hancur total. Tumpukan plastik makanan ringan, botol-botol soju, hingga ada tumpah membanjiri lantai dengan Heechul dan Donghae berguling diatas air tersebut.

Keadaan abstrak tersebut membuat kepalanya semakin sakit. Ia melangkah menuju dapur untuk mencuci muka serta menyegarkan pikirannya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun baru sadar–maksudnya sama seperti Sungmin, ia hanya meneguk sedikit minuman, namun tidak dapat bertahan, hanya dengan kadar alkohol sedikit saja membuatnya mabuk, hingga ia jatuh tertidur. Setelah bangun, Kyuhyun mendapati keadaan dorm hancur, terlebih pemandangan yang membuatnya sakit mata. Baru saja Sungmin beranjak melewatinya, ia merasakan sebuah tangan tiba-tiba jatuh diatas selangkangnya.

Seketika tubuhnya menegang. Ia melirik tangan mungil terbungkus disekitar celananya. Ia tahu itu tangan Ryeowook yang sekarang merayap di atas celananya. Kyuhyun mengerang kecil tanpa berusaha melepas tangan itu dari selangkangnya.

"Hyung?" panggilnya dengan erangan kecil. Sangat terasa celananya sudah menonjol dengan benda yang sudah agak mengeras didalam sana. Ryeowook hanya mengerang tidak sadar dengan mata masih tertutup.

"Wookie hyung~" tidak sadar, Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Ryeowook dan semakin menekan selangkangnya dengan tangan mungil itu, berusaha mendapat gesekan lebih.

Si pemilik tangan tidak sadar kalau tangannya sedang dipermainkan dengan cabul. Dalam alam bawah sadarnya, Ryeowook merasakan kegelisahan yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Suara erangan terdengar intens di telinganya. Entah apa yang terjadi dialam sadar sana, dia hanya dapat merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitik dalam perutnya.

Maknae mengambil dagu Ryeowook, mengeleminasikan jarak antara wajah mereka. Kyuhyun tidak menyangka bahwa Ryeowook dapat membalas dalam alam bawah sadar. Mereka saling menghisap bibir, mencampurkan saliva mereka dalam satu wadah ciuman. Tangan Ryeowook semakin menekan selangkang Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat sempit itu.

"Ergh…" Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu melepas ciuman mereka sambil terengah-engah. Mata Ryeowook terbuka, melihat maknae dengan mata sayu. "Kyu~ kenapa kau menciumku?" tanya Ryeowook menggunakan suara serak dengan pikiran tidak sadar. Tangan Kyuhyun masih menahan tangan Ryeowook untuk tetap diselangkangnya, tapi tangan mungil itu sudah berhenti memijat gundukan mengeras itu.

"Kau yang memulainya duluan, hyung. Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena telah membangunkan adik kecilku," bisiknya dengan menjilati telinga Ryeowook, membuat Ryeowook merasakan sensasi menggigil. Dengan segera dia bangkit, lalu menarik Ryeowook untuk berdiri. "Kita harus menyelesaikannya dikamar," Bisiknya intens ditelinga Ryeowook, membuat pria kecil itu mengeluh nikmat.

Dia membawa bibirnya pada Ryeowook, mencicipi lagi bibir manis itu. Ryeowook tak mampu lagi bertindak dalam kendali alam bawah sadar dan nafsu yang telah menguasainya. Ia mengalungkan tangan dileher Kyuhyun, kemudian melingkarkan sebelah kakinya di pinggang Kyuhyun. Gesekan terjadi antara selangkang mereka. Kyuhyun mengerang nikmat, diangkatnya sebelah lagi kaki Ryeowook agar menempati pinggangnya. Setelah pemuda kecil itu bergantung pada tubunya, Kyuhyun segera melangkah hati-hati agar tidak menginjak hyungdeulnya yang berserakan di lantai, dengan bibir mereka masih terpaut berdua. Tangan Kyuhyun menahan pantat Ryeowook agar ia dapat mengimbangi tubuh kecil yang bergelantungan padanya.

Ryeowook sengaja menaik-turunkan pinggulnya, menggesek selangkanya terhadap selangkang Kyuhyun, berusaha mendapatkan gesekan lebih, "Kau begitu nakal, hyung" keluh Kyuhyun dalam bibir Ryeowook.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di kamar Ryeowook. Kyuhyun segera menjatuhkan Ryeowook ke atas ranjang tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka. Ciuman semakin bergairah ketika tangan Ryeowook sudah meraba bagian dalam kaos Kyuhyun dan perlahan turun kebawah. Tangannya sudah membuka sabuk celana Kyuhyun dan merogoh sesuatu disana.

Tangan Kyuhyun tidak kalah agresif, ia membuka kancing kemeja Ryeowook, mengelus _nipple_ mungil itu. Ciuman Kyuhyun mulai turun menelusuri rahang dan terus mengarah ke leher Ryeowook, meninggalkan tanda cinta disetiap sisi kulit putih itu.

Maknae melepas pangutan bibirnya, "Apa kau sudah tidak sabar, hyung. Hm?" ia bertanya, lalu mengecup singkat bibir Ryeowook. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Ryeowook.

"_I want you. Please touch me, Kyu__,__" _Ryeowook menggeliat tidak karuan. Perasaannya semakin gelisah. Ia ingin mendapatkan lebih dari sekedar ciuman.

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan smirk, menatap intens tubuh panas itu. Ia beranjak untuk menutup pintu yang sempat terlupakan olehnya.

"Bahkan lebih dari apa yang kau minta, _baby_. Aku akan melakukannya untukmu," Ucapnya saat kembali ke ranjang seraya melepas baju serta celan jeans dan hanya menyisakan _boxer_. Tubuhnya kembali menindih Ryeowook, mengulum bibir mungil itu. mereka kembali bergelut dengan lidah masing-masing dengan tangan terus bekerja pada titik-titik sensitif, membuat erangan keras, lenguhan panjang yang sungguh menggairahkan.

Kyuhyun telah melupakan sisi kehidupan normalnya. Nafsu membuat ia berjalan sesuai dengan kehendak apa yang ia inginkan, bukan sebuah peran yang terus diatur dalam kontrak kertas bodoh yang tidak berguna sama sekali. Dan malam ini, disini dengan Ryeowook, ia akan mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, yaitu kebebasan bertindak—merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda.

Pria muda menggigit leher Ryeowook, menghisap dan terus menjilat. Seperti sesuatu yang sungguh lezat—Kyuhyun sangat menikmati kulit putih susu itu seperti makanannya. Sementara Ryeowook terus melantunkan nada bergairah, tangannya menyelinap kedalam _boxer_ Kyuhyun, memijat sesuatu disana yang sudah sangat mengeras hingga terasa sedikit basah.

"Yah, begitu hyung. Lakukan lebih," Pinta Kyuhyun frustasi disela ciumannya. Maknae itu menghentikan kegiatannya pada dada Ryeowook dan berdiri. "Penghalang!" Ucapnya menyadari Ryeowook masih mengenakan celana. Dengan sekali tarikan, ia berhasil melepaskan celana serta _boxer_ Ryeowook, kemudian menghapus kemeja pemuda kecil yang dari tadi masih tersisa disana –melempar secara acak. Kini tubuh Ryeowook polos tanpa kain yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Ia gemas melihat benda mungil di antara selangkang Ryeowook yang sedikit berdiri. Kyuhyun menunduk untuk menciumnya dengan lembut, kemudian mengulum benda mungil itu dengan memainkan lidahnya disana.

"Ahh~" desahan Ryeowook ketika merasakan bendanya terasa hangat dan geli. "Jangan menggodaku, please~" erangnya frustasi. Namun Kyuhyun mengabaikan Ryeowook, ia senang mendengar Ryeowook memohon padanya, seperti pelacur kecil. "Bawa aku, Kyu. Ku mohon." Ryeowook terus mengerang frustasi tanpa berusaha melepas anggotanya dari mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasakan anggota Ryeowook semakin mengeras dan berkedut didalam mulutnya, lalu ia menyeringai.

"Aku... aku akan—de—kat—Kyu!" Ryeowook memekik ketika Kyuhyun dengan sengaja melepas hisapannya di anggota mengerasnya yang akan siap meledak.

"Tidak baby, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu datang dengan cepat. Aku ingin kau datang dengan aku didalam tubuhmu," Kyuhyun menyeringai. Tubuhnya bringsut turun dari ranjang dan dia beranjak menuju lemari kecil, mencari sesuatu disana. Sebuah lotion sudah berada di tangannya, "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu," ucapnya kepada Ryeowook, kemudian menyeringai lagi saat kembali pada laki-laki kecil yang masih terengah-engah di atas ranjang. "Kau membuatku gila, hyung," Ucapnya gemas melihat pemandangan seksi Ryeowook.

Setelah melepas _boxer_ yang tersisa, Kyuhyun merunduk –kembali mencium bibir Ryeowook yang dibalas hangat oleh pemiliknya. Semakin lama semakin bergairah. Suara kecupan mendominasi ruangan itu, membuatnya semakin panas. Ryeowook melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang Kyuhyun hingga kedua anggota mengeras mereka saling bersentuhan. Kyuhyun sengaja menggesekkan anggotanya terhadap anggota Ryeowook, semakin menekankan, membuat keduanya menggigil nikmat.

"Kyuh~" Ryeowook merasakan lututnya semakin lemas, lagi-lagi dia akan datang, tapi dengan cepat Kyuhyun menjauhkan anggotanya dari Ryeowook. Ryeowook mendengus kesal karena lagi-lagi Kyuhyun berhasil membuat dirinya batal mengeluarkan cairannya.

"Memohonlah," Perintah Kyuhyun angkuh kepada Ryeowook, tanpa menyentuh tubuh yang semakin panas itu.

Ryeowook mengubah posisi menjadi duduk, menghadap Kyuhyun yang mengangkanginya, "Aku mohon bawalah aku, jadikan aku pelacur kecilmu, buat aku meneriakkan namamu, siksa aku hingga aku tidak bisa berjalan. Please, Kyuhyun~" Ryeowook meminta, _stroke_ anggota mengeras Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, kemudian mengecup bibir Ryeowook. Perlahan di rebahkan tubuh kecil itu sambil mengecup-ngecup sekilas bibir Ryeowook, sengaja mempermainkan Ryeowook yang ingin mencium kembali bibirnya.

Kyuhyun menyebar kaki Ryeowook, ia dapat melihat opening lucu dengan warna pink manis disana. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil membayangkan bagaimana anggota kerasnya menerobos pintu masuk yang terlihat sangat sempit itu, Ryeowook pasti akan menjerit kesakitan. Tapi bayangan itu malah membuatnya bertambah horny.

Maknae membuka botol lotion dan menuangkan isinya ketelapak tangan, kemudian mengolesi anggotanya dengan lotion dan beralih memasukkan jarinya yang sudah basah dengan zat beraroma vanili itu kedalam lubang ketat Ryeowook. Ryeowook sedikit memekik ketika merasakan dua jari Kyuhyun memasukinya dan melebar membentuk guntingan. Kyuhyun menempatkan anggota mengerasnya di depan opening Ryeowook, dengan sengaja menggesekkan anggotanya didepan lubang itu.

"Jangan meggoda, Kyu..." Ryeowook berkata dalam perjuangan. Kyuhyun senang mendengarnya.

"Teriakkan namaku!" dengan hitungan detik Kyuhyun mendorong anggota mengerasnya kedalam tubuh Ryeowook. "AARGH! KYUHYUN SIALAN!" umpat Ryeowook keras saat merasakan perih yang luar biasa yang bisa menyadarkan dia dari pengaruh mabuk.

Kyuhyun menyeringai kembali, kemudian mengeluarkan anggotanya lalu kembali mendorong keras hingga anggotanya tertanam penuh didalam diri Ryeowook.

"Oh Kyu, aku pusing." Ryeowook mengerang –merasakan kepalanya sedikit pusing dan sakit dibagian bawahnya secara bersamaan. Sepertinya pengaruh alkohol masih tersisa.

Kyuhyun masih belum bergerak, ia mau Ryeowook terbiasa dengan ukurannya. Ia menunduk untuk mencapai bibir Ryeowook kemudian mengecupnya pelan. "Maafkan aku, hyung. Aku tidak berniat menyakitimu," ucapnya pelan dibibir Ryeowook, kasihan melihat pria kecil dibawahnya itu mengeluarkan air mata dengan wajah menahan sakit.

Ryeowook menahan napas untuk merasakan benda besar yang telah mengoyak lubang ketatnya. Kakinya terasa geli seperti digelitik oleh sesuatu, dan seperti ribuan kupu-kupu meledak didalam perutnya. Perlahan tubuhnya kembali horny karena anggota mengerasnya tertindih diantara perutnya dan perut Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri tanpa perintah, menggoyangkan pinggulnya membuat anggota Kyuhyun bergerak didalam dirinya.

Merasa Ryeowook sudah memberi kode, semangat Kyuhyun kembali. Dengan cepat ia menggerakkan pinggulnya, melakukan gerakan _in-out_ didalam diri Ryeowook.

"Ah. Yah, disana kyu," Ryeowook mengerang ketika Kyuhyun berhasil menyentuh titik tersensitif dalam dirinya. "Lebih cepat, kyu~" Kyuhyun menuruti kata Ryeowook. Gerakan semakin cepat dan cepat. Kyuhyun lepas kontrol, seperti orang kesetanan terus menghantam prostat Ryeowook, membuat pria lebih tua mengerang keras.

Kyuhyun mengubah posisi mereka, menempatkan Ryeowook membelakanginya dengan Ryeowook menungging dan bertumpu menggunakan tangan dan lutut, sehingga ia mudah menyodok opening Ryeowook dengan cepat dari arah belakang.

"A—aku akan—datang" beritahu Ryeowook, tapi Kyuhyun jahat menutup saluran kencing Ryeowook, "Oh, aku mohon Kyu, lepaskan," pinta Ryeowook memohon, menggapai tangan Kyuhyun namun gagal karena Kyuhyun telah menahan tangannya.

"Tahan sebentar hyung, aku ingin kita datang bersama-sama," ucapnya masih terus bergerak.

Ryeowook merasakan kepalanya semakin pusing, seperti melihat ribuan kunang-kunang mengelilinginya. Lututnya semakin lemas dan bergetar. Sekarang ribuan mungkin jutaan kupu-kupu kembali meledak didalam perutnya, menggelitik titik saraf hingga kedada. Ryeowook tidak bisa berkata-kata, dia hanya mengeluh dan memanggil nama Kyuhyun berulang kali.

Kyuhyun merasakan lubang ketat Ryeowook semakin menyempit, menjepit anggotanya didalam. "Oh hyung, semakin sempit."

"Tolong Kyuhyun, lepas. Biarkan aku keluar. Aku membutuhkan cum," Ryeowook memohon dengan matanya yang telah berkaca-kaca.

"Bersama-sama," dengan itu, Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dari anggota Ryeowook dan mereka datang bersama-sama. Cairan Ryeowook tumpah mengotori tempat tidurnya. Begitupula dengan Kyuhyun yang mengeluarkan cairan susunya didalam tubuh Ryeowook.

Keduanya ambruk bersamaan dengan napas tidak teratur. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan anggotanya kemudian berbaring disisi Ryeowook. Tangannya menarik Ryeowook mendekat, lalu mengecup singkat bibir mungil itu. "Terima kasih," ucapnya berbisik.

Ryeowook hanya menjawab dengan erangan kecil, kemudian merapatkan tubuhnya kedada Kyuhyun. Maknae mengecup puncak kepala Ryeowook dengan lembut. "Aku mencintaimu," ucapnya pelan dan mengecup lagi kepala Ryeowook. Tapi laki-laki kecil tidak menjawab, Kyuhyun merasa kesal tidak mendapat respon. "Hyung?" panggilnya. Ia melihat kebawah, ternyata Ryeowook sudah tertidur disana. Hatinya kecewa karena Ryeowook tidak mendengarkan ucapannya untuk pertama kali.

Namun kemudian maknae itu tersenyum lembut, "Sepertinya kau lelah," disingkapnya poni basah yang menutupi mata Ryeowook, menatap wajah innocent itu. Ia benar-benar melihat wajah malaikat pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook memiliki kesempurnaan dalam wajah, kulit putih bersih, tulang pipi tinggi yang menonjol, hidung mancung dan bibir yang mungil.

Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa selama ini dia juga memperhatikan hyungnya itu dari jarak yang terpisah oleh partikel semu yang membatasi perasaannya. Mungkin akal sehat Kyuhyun masih bisa menolak perasaan abnormal yang menguasai pikirannya. Sejalan dengan waktu, Kyuhyun bisa mengartikan perasaannya melalui sentuhan nyata.

Sebuah senyum tulus mengembang diwajah tampannya. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Ryeowook sebelum menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya dan dia pun jatuh tertidur dengan membawa mimpi indah.

_FIN_

Hancur yah, banget malah XD

fic jadul yang udah lama kesimpan di note FB saya. Ada beberapa perbaikan, tapi ga semuanya, jadi maklum aja kalo fic abal ini hancur T_T

Tapi tapi yang udah baca, mohon minta review-nya dong. Kamsahe ^^


End file.
